The Russian Bet
by 2P Arthur's Cupcake Queen
Summary: Prussia's been having a bad day. He's been taken away from his brother and is no longer a country. But when he see's a beautiful bartender and denies that he think she's attractive, Russia makes a bet. Who'll win? ;3 BEWARE OF LE LEMONS. RUSPRUS AMAZINGNESS.
1. Chapter 1

**THE RUSSIAN BET**

**Welp, this ish my first story I will be uploading to . It isn't the first one I've written. I've written LOTS. But I just didn't think they were good enough to be uploaded. So I finally decided to upload this one. I really like rusprus, so that's what this story is. And just to clarify, I don't own Hetalia, of any of the characters in the series. Now, without further delay, I present The Russian Bet.(It's in Prussia's POV, too, just so you know.)**

"One more bottle of Becher, please. I'll need the tab, as well." I spoke in a tired voice. I had been having a bad day. I was torn away from my little brother, Germany, by the Soviet bastard, and I am, according to the snaggle toothed British guy, 'no longer a country'. So I went out. A bottle of beer always cheers a guy up. By now, I had drunk six bottles and was pretty fucking hammered. The bartender, a beautiful Latino woman with an amazing ass, handed me my last beer and the bill. She flashed a beautiful smile and spoke in her accent, "Have a good night, sir, and please drive safely."

I guzzled the beer and gave her a drunken smile. I payed the bill and gave her a tip of ten bucks, starting towards the door of the Russian pub to see the communist smiling at me, as per usual. My smile faded into a glare. I bore daggers into his eyes and walked past him. I tried to run, only to have him grab the back of my scarf and nearly choke me to death.

"Where are you going? You are mine now, da? You stay with me, little one." He spoke, his accent thick. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the car. I glared at the back of his head as he dragged me to the automobile and started to think of the bartender in the Pub. I started to think about her ass as I sat down in his car. I buckled myself in reluctantly and my pants grew increasingly tight. I put my feet on the dash, trying to hide the growing bulge in my pants. Russia started the car and saw my feet on the dash.

"Get your feet off the dashboard; you'll get it all dirty."

"I do what I want, bastard."

He sighed and pushed my feet down himself, only to have me put them back up. My face grew pink and I tried to hide my face in my knees. He pushed them down again and saw how pink my face was. He giggled and asked, "Why are you blushing, my little Prussia?"

My face grew darker with color, "Nothing, just drive, damnit!" I snapped. I folded my arms across my chest, looking out the window at the falling snow. He laughed, "You like that lady in the bar, da? She is quite beautiful…" He started the car and drove down the road.

"I do not!" I lashed out at him, my face now a dark red.

"Whatever you say… Why don't you prove it then? That you don't like the bartender?"

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll find out when we get home…"

I huffed and looked out the window, rubbing the crotch of my pants slightly. I bite my tongue, trying to hide a moan. He pulled up the driveway and tugged the key out of the ignition. He walked around to my side of the car after climbing out himself and opening my door for me. I climbed out and glared at him.

"I could've done that myself…" I mumbled.

"It didn't sound like it, the way you were whimpering and moaning in the passenger's seat." He said.

"S-shut up!" I yelled, my face growing pink again. I ran inside with my bags and ran into the nearest bathroom I could find in the huge ass house. I sat on the toilet with the lid down and unzipped my pants, pulling out my length. I started to squeeze tightly and jerk off. After a few minutes the door burst open and there stood the Russian country. He looked down at me and I blushed a million shades of red.

"W-what the hell are you doing?! Get the fuck out! NOW!" I screamed at him. I had pulled my knees up to my chest and gave him a look.

"But if you do that, you won't be able to prove that you don't like the bartender…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

He just smiled like the fucking creep he is and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to his room. He placed me on the bed and straddled my hips. I squirmed and wriggled beneath his fat ass, pushing at his chest.

"Get the hell off me, you fat ass!" I yelled at him. He pouted and took both of my arms and pinned them above my head. He had a strong grip on them and wouldn't let go. I glared at him, his face just inches from mine. Out of nowhere, he smashed his lips against mine and my eyes grew wide. I squirmed and wriggled turning my head away. He turned his head with mine and forced his tongue into my mouth, proving his dominance over me. He rubbed it against my tongue, sucking lightly on it. I bit his tongue and glared into his violet lust filled eyes. He pulled away.

"That wasn't very nice…" He pouted down at me like a child, pulling off his boots and mine, along with our scarves.

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to be, you asshole." I spat at him.

He chuckled, "Looks like I need to teach you some manners, little one…. If you're going to live with me, you need to learn respect…." He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed the writhing Prussian to the bed posts. He then pulled out a roll of bright green duck tape. He taped my mouth closed and pulled my jacket and shirt off. I pulled at the cuffs, bruising my wrists slightly. Russia pulled his own jacket and shirt off to reveal the toned body of a God. He trailed kissed from my jaw bone down his chest, until he reached one of my nipples. He blew cold air onto it and it perked up instantly. He smiled and circled it with his tongue before taking the entire nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. I moaned and tried to pull away, but I was about to give in to lust. I slowly stopped struggling and moaned softly as he took the other one into his mouth. I mentally bitch-slapped myself for not struggling. I wanted him to stop, but I felt so good. I tried struggling again, but I gave up. The waves of lust carried me out, and I let them consume me and crash down upon me, one by one. I felt his soft lips move down my stomach to my bare vital region. He looked up at me and said, "I guess you don't like the bartender…"

I glared at him and pulled at the chains again, cutting my wrists slightly. I winced and shot him an icy glare. He just chuckled and kissed the tip before moving up to my neck and tracing the contours of my body. He was teasing, I could tell. I grinded my hips against his and looked at him, giving him a wanting look. He laughed and pointed down to my throbbing member, "You want me to blow you?"

I shook my head yes and he chuckled. "You'll have to promise me something first…"

I gave a quizzical look, and he said "You have to promise to say my name when I do…"

I scowled and my face turned red. He smiled, "Until you promise that, I'm not doing anything more." He looked down at me, waiting for a response. I rolled my eyes and shook my head yes before he ripped the tape off my mouth and kissed my lips softly, trailing kissed down my jaw neck and stomach to my throbbing cock. He kissed the tip again and took the head only into his mouth and sucked softly on it. I moaned and thrust my hips up into his mouth. He put his hands on my hips, holding them down and sucking harder on the tip.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG YOU GAIZ I AM SOOOO SORRY. D: My computer was having problems and other stuff. I've been really busy. I have a new fandom too. :33 HOMESTUCK. OMG ASDFGHJKL;. So yeah, be expecting a LOT of Homestuck spam after this story. ;D**

"Ahhh…. Quit teasing, d-damnit!" I was doing all I could to keep my voice from wavering or stuttering. My breath came out in harsh pants as my cock throbbed and I could feel my face burning, it must've been bright red with arousal. I'm a hardcore masochist, so this was paradise.

He chuckled and leaned up and whispered hotly in my ear, "But you haven't said my name yet…"

I moaned and arched my back, "Russiiaaaaaa~" I could feel my face heat up and hear him chuckle as he moved back down to my vital region, "That's more like it…" As he spoke, his breath blew over my pulsing cock and I shivered. He licked the tip lightly and began to take in the entire member with deep, greedy sucks. I moaned and threw my head back, pulling at the restraints again, cutting my wrists further. I curled my toes and focused on the combined feeling of the suction on my vital region and the pain on my wrists, moaning loudly, almost screaming. He hummed around the pulsating flesh and raked his teeth across the skin. I moaned and arched my back again. He put four fingers in my mouth and told me too suck. I licked them and let them slide around in my mouth until they were thoroughly coated with my saliva. He pulled them out and massaged my tight ring of flesh. He pushed one in and pulled it back out slowly. He then put another one in and began this scissoring motion. He shoved the other two in for awhile, prodding around, as though he was looking for something. Then he hit one certain spot that made me see stars and moan loudly. He chuckled.

"Found it…"

I started panting, moaning with each movement his hands made. He started to hit it dead on and suck on my cock harder with each thrust of his fingers. I arched my back.

"R-Russia…. I'm about to c-c….."

Then he stops completely and pulls his fingers out. He pulled his pants off, tugging his boxers down to reveal a standing prize. That motherfucker was huge. He positioned himself at the entrance and looked down at me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and gasped as he pushed himself inside. He kept pushing inside until he was fully sheathed inside me. The pain was almost unbearable, it felt like I was being torn in half. I let out the air in a sob and felt tears well in my eyes, threatening to spill out in fat drops. They fell onto the violet sheets, turning them a darker shade of purple, my white knuckled grip on the blankets not loosening at all. I clenched my teeth and clamped my eyes shut. I took a deep breath and let it out shakily as Russia kissed my tears away.

"M-move…" I decided I was about as ready as I'll ever be and let him move. As his hips pulled out slowly, he let out a moan of satisfaction. He pushed back in slowly, kissing my lips and trying to distract me from the pain. He kept pulling his hips in that steady rhythm, moving a bit faster with each thrust, and the pain fading slowly into pleasure. I began to moan louder and moving my hips in time with his. I the only sound to be heard was our moans and the quiet slap of skin against skin. He was moving quite fast now and I had begun calling his name over and over again almost chanting it. He grunted in response every now and again.

"R-Russia….. I'm so c-close….. H-ah…." I moaned softly, moving my hips erratically, desperate for more friction as I hit my climax. I came onto our chests and Ivan soon followed suit. He fell onto the plush surface of the bed next to me, breathing heavily. I pulled the covers of the bed up to my nose to try and hide my flushed face. He just chuckled and pulled me into his chest, nuzzling my hair with his nose.

"Mhhm… I love you Prussia-kun…" He murmured into my snow white locks.

My face flushed darker "I love you, too, Russia…."

With this we both drifted into sleep, knowing who had won the bet….

**Whelp, you guys, I finished. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3 I do take requests, but I WILL NOT write AmericaxRussia, PrussiaxHungary, or any heterosexual or Asian pairings ((I CAN'T PAIR JAPAN OR CHINA OR ANY OF THE ASIANS WITH ANYONE, I'M SORRY, I JUST CAN'T ASDFGHJKL;))**


End file.
